Freedom
by disneyfangirl2015
Summary: It's been two months since Elizabeth last saw Jack. He's all she can think about, being trapped on this island. That is, until, she has a chance to regain freedom.


**First POTC fanfic**

 _"Curiosity." Elizabeth whispered, drawing Jack's attention. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired," His head began to turn but so very slowly. "And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."_

 _He faced her, giving in to temptation. "I do want to know what it tastes like."_

 _"But, seeing as you're a good man," She was saying as he brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "I know you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." They were barely an inch apart with Elizabeth falling in every second. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers._

Only to be interrupted by the morning sun, an ocean breeze sending a salty fragrance from over the cliff. Elizabeth stood to look out the window, hoping he was there on the horizon. It had been two months since she had last seen the captain and her heart ached to see him, to kiss him. Two months ago, Will had become a captain, too. Elizabeth had expected that they would have their one day but Will refused. He explained to her rather heartbreakingly that she was meant to be with someone else. That he, whoever he was, would be able to take care of her much better than the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Will Turner let her go. Now, months later, the young woman couldn't stop staring out to sea where Jack was in hopes he'd come. Not only did she want to see him again, she wanted off this dreadful island. After experiencing such adventures on the open waters, Elizabeth Swann realized she was not meant for land. It limited where she could journey. It held her captivate.

Not much longer, about an hour later, did she find her way down to the shore to walk in the water. Two months felt like yesterday in her mind but in her heart it felt like an eternity. She felt alone. She was not; there was a quaint little town on the other side but there were no boats or ships to leave. There were imports for trade and ration but she could not leave with them. She had tried. Bad luck to have a woman on board, they said. Elizabeth dug her toes in the sand and sat down, sighing at the thought of being on the _Black Pearl_ again. "Jack," She sighed again, her eyes closed this time. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, love." Came a reply that made her jump to her feet only to fall back and into the water, soaking. The woman pushed her hair back and wiped the water from her face to find a hand extended to her. She followed it up the arm and to the face from whom the voice had come from. "Lose your bearings, Miss Swann?"

It was Jack. Elizabeth accepted his offer and climbed to her feet, bewildered by his sudden appearance. "H-How did you- When-" She was confused. She never heard him come up from behind her.

There was that cocky grin and he glanced behind him through the forest. "There's more than one side to this island, love. Thought I'd surprise you with you being alone and all, savvy?" His teeth shone in the sunlight as he reached for her hand.

"Just to say hello or because of Will?" Elizabeth asked, refusing to take his.

"Very enticing," He thought aloud as they walked. "But I have no idea what you're talking about." He spun around to face her, poking her chest. "I've come to take you away from here and to the _Pearl_ \- where ye belong."

"Will didn't tell you?"

"The eunuch only comes for the dead and I, nor any of my crew, have at anytime within our time apart," He gestured between him and her. "Have died. If it were so important, he surely would have tried, I'm sure." The captain crossed his arms, looking down at her.

"Jack," Elizabeth started. "Will and I aren't together anymore." As sympathy spread across his face, she continued. "He knew there was someone else who could take care of me."

Sympathy was replaced with a sly smile as he leaned closer, teasing. "Someone else?"

"Mr. Sparrow, he did not mean-" She wasn't sure what Will meant. She wanted Jack and this was the opportunity but she had to think of Will.

"Lizzie, if I know young William, it is that he meant..." He trailed off, lost for a moment. He shook his head, becoming serious. "Lizzie, I...I don't know if that's what Will would want but I care about you and you care about me-"

"I do not-"

"Pirate or not, ye can't lie to me." The pirate captain retorted.

"If you care so much about me, then why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you let me kiss you goodbye?" Elizabeth demanded. She truly did care about this man but she first needed to know how he felt. She wouldn't admit it until she knew for sure.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down, waiting for her to join him. "This feels familiar." He commented once she had. "That time Barbossa stranded us on that island..." He kept his eyes on the glittering horizon, almost distracted by it.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Jack."

"What good would it have done? You're a married woman, Lizzie. Unless I wanted ole' William to take my soul, I wasn't going to risk it." The usually rambunctious pirate was quiet, his eyes no longer on the horizon. They were set on the woman beside him, concentrated on her eyes.

"It could have made a difference." She muttered. "I mean, you're-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" He smiled at her reddened cheeks. "Yes, love, I am but I'm nigh invincible. You proved that."

Elizabeth held her breath as she remembered what she had done, afraid the pirate would finally yell at her for this. "I truly am sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Lizzie. Any self-righteous pirate would have done the same."

She couldn't help but cry at his admittance. What she had done felt so cruel but to Jack, it was right. She had to do it. "Jack, I-"

"Lizzie." The captain made her look at him. "If I didn't forgive you, I could have left you on the _Dutchman,_ so you could suffer. Did I?" She shook her head lightly. Jack grinned. "Let's get to the _Pearl_."

"Wha-" Elizabeth began following after him, startled and confused. "Jack Sparrow-"

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, missy." Jack turned on her, stopping them both. "Darling, you are miserable here, trust me. You belong on the water. On the _P_ _earl._ " He took her hand and started pulling her through the forest, headed towards the other side of the island.

"How..."

"We're alike, you and I. Land is nothing but a prison for us. The _Pearl_ is freedom."

Lizzie was taken back to that flirtatious moment on the ship and blushed. "Do you relive that day we almost kissed? In your dreams."

The couple slowed. "I don't relive it. I see it. To live it would be you and me together, on the _Pearl._ You and me sailin' the seas for all eternity, we would. Ain't nothing better than freedom." He paused before quickening his step. "Come now. Don't want me _Pearl_ to leave us behind now, do you?"

"Jack," She breathed. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

"To take ye to the _Pearl_? Lizzie, you ain't the only-"

"I mean, that you'll keep me?"

"Would ye be willing to stay?" The captain faced her, hope on his face.

Elizabeth brought her arms up around his neck. "You are my freedom." She kissed him; he returned the kiss. It wasn't as passionate as their last. "Where ever you go, I go."

"Tortuga it is then." He replied devilishly, ignoring her protests to their next destination.


End file.
